1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of novel processes for increasing the accumulation of hydrocarbons in plants which produce the same. It is a particular object of the invention to increase the amount of rubber in rubber-producing plants. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fossil fuels have been a source of energy for a number of years. Recently, however, it has become apparent that this source of energy is not inexhaustible. Consequently, attention has turned to alternate ways of obtaining energy.
Many plants produce hydrocarbons that can be employed as fuels; rubber, etc. One problem is that such plants do not produce a sufficient quantity of hydrocarbons to make their extraction both economical and feasible. Generally, the hydrocarbons are found throughout the plant tissue, i.e., in the stem, leaves, roots, etc.